Alien Species Haikus
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Clone Commander Gree relates his keen interest in alien species and cultures. A *long* series of haiku poems about Star Wars aliens.
1. Acklay

**A/N:** This fanfic's aliens are based off of The NEW Essential Guide to Alien Species.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars_ or _The Clone Wars_; Lucas, Filoni, and Disney do, and _The NEW Essential Guide to Alien Species_ belongs to LucasBooks and authors Ann Margaret Lewis and Helen Keier.

* * *

**Acklay (arena beast)**

_Land and water-based,  
__Armed with claws and bony plates,  
__Fierce as a Sith Lord.__  
_


	2. Aiwha

**Aiwha (beast of Kamino)**

_Amphibious whale,  
__Kaminoan pilgrimage,  
__Gungan Army mount.__  
_


	3. Amani

**Amani (Jabba's entourage)**

_Tribal warriors  
__Takitals over land rights  
__Loyal to leaders.__  
_


	4. Anzat

**Anzat (cantina patron)**

_Reclusive hunters  
__Control minds to eat their "soup"  
__To gain lasting youth.__  
_


	5. Aqualish

**Aqualish (Po Nudo and Ponda Baba)**

_Strength in high regard  
__And aggression with the weak  
__Are these marine scum.__  
_


	6. Arcona

**Arcona (cantina patron and El-Les)**

_Communal people  
__With familial commitments  
__Within the "Grand Nest."__  
_


	7. Balosar

**Balosar (Outlander Club patron)**

_Corrupt villainy  
__Dealing with drugs of slow death,  
__Polluted and frail.__  
_


	8. Bantha

**Bantha (Tusken mount)**

_Domestic or wild,  
__Big and strong beasts of burden  
__Bond with Sand People.__  
_


	9. Besalisk

**Besalisk (Dexter Jettster and Pong Krell)**

_Boisterous bird-men  
__With an independent world  
__And group families.__  
_


	10. Bith

**Bith (Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes band)**

_Technological  
__Artists and mathematicians  
__Logical and smart.__  
_


	11. Bothan

**Bothan (Borsk Fey'lya and Rebel spies)**

_They are businessmen,  
__Tough, slick and ambitious, but  
__Also brave and smart.__  
_


	12. Caamasi

**Caamasi (Old Republic saints)**

_Artistic and wise,  
__No species knows morals or  
__Peace quite like these saints.__  
_


	13. Cerean

**Cerean (Ki-Adi-Mundi and O-Mer)**

_Many wives and kids,  
__Harmony with nature and  
__Artists of swordplay.__  
_


	14. Chadra-Fan

**Chadra-Fan (cantina patron)**

_Thrill-seeking comrades  
__Desire friends and family  
__And care for children.__  
_


	15. Chagrian

**Chagrian (Mas Amedda)**

_Law-abiding folk,  
__Obedient and peaceful,  
__Welcoming tourists.__  
_


	16. Chevin

**Chevin (Ephant Mon)**

_They can hunt with ease,  
__But they aid the slave market  
__As opportunists.__  
_


	17. Chiss

**Chiss (Sev'rance Tann and Thrawn)**

_Art, crafts and science  
__Seem the keenest interests  
__Of these militants.__  
_


	18. Clawdite

**Clawdite (Zam Wesell)**

_Changeling shape-shifters  
__Shun company of others  
__And despise their roots.__  
_


	19. Devaronian

**Devaronian (Vilmarh Grahrk and Sian Jeisel)**

_Thrill-seeking devils,  
__Females run business and homes  
__While males are reckless.__  
_


	20. Dewback

**Dewback (stormtrooper mount)**

_Reptiles, omnivores,  
__Mounts and pack animals, and  
__Are beasts of burden.__  
_


	21. Dianoga

**Dianoga (Death Star monster)**

_A garbage feeder  
__With an appetite for waste  
__And old broken junk.__  
_


	22. Dressellian

**Dressellian (Jabba's entourage)**

_Fierce freedom fighters  
__Who write books of great value  
__And use mob justice.__  
_


	23. Dug

**Dug (Sebulba)**

_Ancestral heroes  
__And tribal clans rule their lives,  
__Ego matters too.__  
_


	24. Duros

**Duros (Cad Bane)**

_Spacefaring travels  
__And "getting there" are what drive  
__This race to greatness.__  
_


	25. Elom & Elomin

**Elom (Jabba's entourage)**

_Primitive cavemen,  
__Unsophisticated and  
__Peaceful in townships.__  
_

**Elomin (Elom's neighbors)**

_Miners and workmen,  
__Bringing order where they go,  
__Well thought out and planned.__  
_


	26. Eopie

**Eopie (placid beast of burden)**

_A big, trusting beast,  
__The most useful animal  
__On all Tatooine.__  
_


	27. Ewok

**Ewok (Wicket and Teebo)**

_Their religion puts  
__Emphasis on family,  
__Home, and Endor's trees.__  
_


	28. Falleen

**Falleen (Prince Xizor)**

_Monarchs rule their lives,  
__Use commerce together and  
__Have a hierarchy.__  
_


	29. Gamorrean

**Gamorrean (Jabba's guards)**

_Matriarchal rule,  
__Brutal battles and strength are  
__The norm with these pigs.__  
_


	30. Gand

**Gand (Zuckuss)**

_Humble, soft-spoken  
__In the third person, findsmen  
__Religious hunters.__  
_


	31. Geonosian

**Geonosian (Poggle the Lesser)**

_Warrior caste bugs  
__With weapons and battle droids,  
__Way too disgusting!__  
_


	32. Givin

**Givin (cantina patron)**

_Mathematics rule their  
__Religious rituals and  
__Are their salvation.__  
_


	33. Gotal

**Gotal (bounty hunting kidnapper)**

_Peaceful anarchists,  
__Spacefarers like the Duros,  
__No official rule.__  
_


	34. Gran

**Gran (Ask Aak and Ree-Yees)**

_A happy species  
__Who love to talk with people  
__And learn about them.__  
_


	35. Gundark

**Gundark (monsters from Vanqor)**

_Big, red and ugly,  
__Used for sport like game hunting,  
__Will tear you apart.__  
_


	36. Gungan

**Gungan (Jar Jar Binks and Boss Nass)**

_Natural machines  
__Are used by this proud, daring,  
__And silly species.__  
_


	37. H'nemthe

**H'nemthe (cantina patron)**

_Focus on true love  
__A people always in heat  
__Burning with passion.__  
_


	38. Human

**Human**

* * *

**Corellian (Han Solo and Kalifa)**

_Progressive humans  
__With hearts for adventure and  
__Piloting starships.__  
_

**Lorrdian (Tolk le Trene)**

_Reading someone's face,  
__Observant and perceptive,  
__Tell a person's mood.__  
_

**Mandalorian (Kal Skirata and Pre Vizsla)**

_Soldiers who obey  
__Their orders without question,  
__Just like clone troopers.__  
_


	39. near-Human

**near-Human**

* * *

**Kiffar (Quinlan Vos)**

_The mother gives life,  
__The power of the Force flows  
__From her to her child.__  
_

**Mirialan (Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee)**

_Tattoos signify  
__One's religious destiny  
__Unifying Force.__  
_


	40. Hutt

**Hutt (Jabba, Ziro and Rotta)**

_Egocentric slugs,  
__Center of the galaxy,  
__Likened unto gods.__  
_


	41. Iktotchi

**Iktotchi (Saesee Tiin)**

_Clairvoyant old seers,  
__Quiet and contemplative,  
__Enhanced through the Force.__  
_


	42. Ishi Tib

**Ishi Tib (Jabba's Entourage)**

_Fish-like sentients  
__Living in "schools of people"  
__Water-based like fish.__  
_


	43. Ithorian

**Ithorian (Roron Corobb)**

_They worship nature  
__In herd cities with techno,  
__And Mother Jungle.__  
_


	44. Jawa

**Jawa (Tatooine scavengers)**

_Salvaging lost tech  
__And giving their children as  
_"_Marriage merchandise."__  
_


	45. Kaleesh

**Kaleesh (General Grievous)**

_Warrior people  
__Die with honor and added  
__To their list of gods.__  
_


	46. Kaminoan

**Kaminoan (Lama Su and Taun We)**

_Good but cold cloners  
__Always strive for perfection  
__And hold status high.__  
_


	47. Kel Dor

**Kel Dor (Plo Koon)**

_Force-using sages  
__With family-structured life  
__And education.__  
_


	48. Killik

**Killik (Galactic invaders)**

_Insectoid killers  
__Once native to Alderaan,  
__The hive mind of "Will."__  
_


	49. Kitonak

**Kitonak (Droopy McCool)**

_Desert wanderers,  
__Patient and music-minded,  
__Celebrating love.__  
_


	50. Klatooinian

**Klatooinian (Barada)**

_Frozen for all time,  
__The Fountain of the Ancients,  
_Time _is their asset.__  
_


	51. Koorivar

**Koorivar (Passel Argente)**

_Shrewd, wary, fearful,  
__Witty merchants adore wealth,  
__And that makes them scum!__  
_


	52. Kowakian Monkey-Lizard

**Kowakian Monkey-Lizard (Salacious Crumb)**

_Wily teasing clowns  
__Live in packs for protection  
__Playing over food.__  
_


	53. Kubaz

**Kubaz (Garindan)**

_Making hand gestures,  
__Hunting for insect hives, are  
__They bug-eating spies?__  
_


	54. Mon Calamari

**Mon Calamari (Ackbar and Lee-Char)**

_Renowned for their tech,  
__Progressive, idealistic,  
__Gentle as a nerf.__  
_


	55. Mustafarian

**Mustafarian (Separatist allies)**

_Lava-mining men  
__Always hard at work and made  
__To live in extremes.__  
_


	56. Mynock

**Mynock (deep space parasites)**

_Bats in outer space  
__Protect their territory  
__While in a vacuum.__  
_


	57. Nautolan

**Nautolan (Kit Fisto)**

_Empathy and joy  
__Ruled by Council of Elders  
__Mate for life and smile.__  
_


	58. Neimoidian

**Neimoidian (Nute Gunray and Lok Durd)**

_Cowards and greedy,  
__Not above deception to  
__Achieve desired wealth.__  
_


	59. Nelvaanian

**Nelvaanian (old Clone Wars cartoon)**

_Sacred tribal folk,  
__Gender-divided duties,  
__Worship of their world.__  
_


	60. Nerf

**Nerf (farm animals)**

_Herded animals  
__Used in ranches and farms for  
__Tasty nerfburgers.__  
_


	61. Nexu

**Nexu (arena beast)**

_Felines with four eyes,  
__Cannibals with their own cubs  
__Ravenous and fast.__  
_


	62. Nikto

**Nikto (sail barge guards)**

_Loyal to the Hutts,  
__Fierce fighters against Jedi  
__Joined the C.I.S.__  
_


	63. Ortolan

**Ortolan (Nem Bees and Max Rebo)**

_Connoisseurs of food  
__Entertain with good music  
__And enthusiasm.__  
_


	64. Pa'lowick

**Pa'lowick (Sy Snootles)**

_They are primitive,  
__And prefer a simple life  
__Farming and fishing.__  
_


	65. Polis Massan

**Polis Massan (secret Rebel allies)**

_They use sign language,  
__Are industrious folk and  
__Honor secrecy.__  
_


	66. Quarren

**Quarren (Tikkes and Tessek)**

_Conservative ones,  
__Dwelling in the dark waters  
__With the Mon Cala.__  
_


	67. Quermian

**Quermian (Yarael Poof)**

_Telepathic ones,  
__Peaceful and contemplative,  
__Look eyes with others.__  
_


	68. Rancor

**Rancor (Jabba's pet)**

_Dathomiri steeds  
__That bond well with their masters  
__And fight like mad beasts.__  
_


	69. Reek

**Reek (arena beast)**

_Tough, horned herbivores  
__Living in herds, eating wood-moss,  
__Locking horns for mates.__  
_


	70. Rodian

**Rodian (Onaconda Farr and Greedo)**

_Known for their drama  
__And their "romantic" violence  
__Are these bold hunters.__  
_


	71. Sarlacc

**Sarlacc (sand-pit predator)**

_Motionless eating  
__Digest for a thousand years  
__Torturing its meals.__  
_


	72. Shistavanen

**Shistavanen (cantina patron)**

_Isolationists,  
__Family-focused hunters,  
__Too xenophobic.__  
_


	73. Ssi-Ruu

**Ssi-Ruu (Truce at Bakura novel)**

_War-like and clan-based  
__Hierarchy of strong soldiers  
__With colored-scale castes.__  
_


	74. Sullustan

**Sullustan (Den Dhur and Nien Nunb)**

_Underground dwellers  
__Happy and social, holding  
__Onto traditions.__  
_


	75. Talz

**Talz (Thi-Sen and Foul Moudama)**

_Lack of possession  
__Makes these gentle folks really  
__Generous people.__  
_


	76. Tauntaun

**Tauntaun (riding beasts on Hoth)**

_Quick-moving creatures  
__Ready to carry riders  
__While eating lichen.__  
_


	77. Thisspiasian

**Thisspiasian (Oppo Rancisis)**

_They're bent on taming  
__Their savage emotions to  
__Mental discipline.__  
_


	78. Togruta

**Togruta (Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano)**

_Hunters proud and fierce,  
__Wearing the results of hunts  
__Against the akul.__  
_


	79. Toydarian

**Toydarian (Watto and King Katuunko)**

_Hagglers and thieves  
__Resistant to mind control  
__But not to money.__  
_


	80. Trandoshan

**Trandoshan (Bossk, Dar and Garnac)**

_Commercial hunters  
__Say the Scorekeeper rewards  
__Their hunts after death.__  
_


	81. Tusken Raider

**Tusken Raider (Tatooine nomads)**

_Ruthless wanderers,  
__Oral story traditions,  
__And gender-based tribes.__  
_


	82. Twi'lek

**Twi'lek (Aayla Secura, Jinx and Cham Syndulla)**

_Exotic people  
__Communicate with lekku  
__Through "inner divine."__  
_


	83. Ugnaught

**Ugnaught (Cloud City workers)**

_Arcane traditions  
__Of blood professions, also  
__Conflict over brides.__  
_


	84. Utapaun

**Utapaun**

**Pau'an (Tion Medon)**

_The long-lived Ancients  
__Prefer darkness and raw meat  
__And have high status.__  
_

**Utai (servants of the Pau'ans)**

_The short, short-lived Shorts,  
__Laborers and ground crew too,  
__Using wind power.__  
_


	85. Varactyl

**Varactyl (Boga)**

_Loyal to masters  
__As pack animals and mounts  
__Quite clever and fast.__  
_


	86. Wampa

**Wampa (ice predator on Hoth)**

_Beastly meat-eaters  
__That smear prey's blood on their chest  
__To impress a mate.__  
_


	87. Weequay

**Weequay (Sora Bulq and Hondo Ohnaka)**

_Dangerous scoundrels  
__Worship totems as gods and  
__Call each one a Quay.__  
_


	88. Whiphid

**Whiphid (K'Kruhk)**

_Joy in killing prey,  
__Pleasant personalities,  
__Conducting grand hunts.__  
_


	89. Wookiee

**Wookiee (Chewbacca and Tarfful)**

_Courageous fur-balls  
__Revere all life in the Force  
__And honor life-debts.__  
_


	90. Xexto

**Xexto (Gasgano)**

_Adventure takers  
__Love to run in Podraces  
__And other good thrills.__  
_


	91. Yarkora

**Yarkora (Saelt-Marae)**

_Seasoned con artists  
__Gathering information  
__For their private gain.__  
_


	92. Yuuzhan Vong

**Yuuzhan Vong (the Far Outsiders)**

_Terrific fighters  
__Worshiping merciless gods  
__Thrive on suffering.__  
_


	93. Zabrak

**Zabrak (Darth Maul and Sugi)**

_Skilled martial artists,  
__Confident and self-assured,  
__Drive for excellence.__  
_


	94. Aleena

**Additional species of note:**

* * *

**Aleena (Ratts Tyerell and King Manchucho)**

_Courage and spirit,  
__Devotion to families,  
__Podrace champions.__  
_


	95. Anx

**Anx (Zo Howler)**

_Call for peace because  
__Calmness and serenity  
__Befit these people.__  
_


	96. Askajian

**Askajian (Yarna d'al' Gargan)**

_Preferring home life,  
__Religious dancers of lore,  
__Elegant weaving.__  
_


	97. Baragwin

**Baragwin (Hermi Odle)**

_Unprejudiced folk  
__Believe in equal treatment  
__Whether friend or foe.__  
_


	98. Colo Claw Fish

**Colo Claw Fish (fish of Naboo)**

_A long sea serpent  
__Springs with astonishing speed  
__And shrieks at its prey.__  
_


	99. Dactillion

**Dactillion (flying mount on Utapau)**

_These winged steeds help  
__Utai understand weather  
__Through their flight patterns.__  
_


	100. Drall

**Drall (Tiran)**

_Meritocracy  
__And clans ruled by a Duchess  
__Run society.__  
_


	101. Falumpaset

**Falumpaset (Gungan steeds)**

_Gungan army mounts,  
__Intelligent, trainable,  
__Sometimes ill tempered.__  
_


	102. Fambaa

**Fambaa (Gungan steeds)**

_These big and strong beasts  
__Knock down trees to get at food  
__And they live in herds.__  
_


	103. Florn Lamproid

**Florn Lamproid (Dice Ibegon)**

_Looking much like snakes,  
__But highly intelligent,  
__They're quite venomous.__  
_


	104. Gen'Dai

**Gen'Dai (Durge)**

_Quite malleable,  
__Very long-lived, but prone to  
__Mental disorders.__  
_


	105. Gossam

**Gossam (Shu Mai)**

_Extremely shrewd goats  
__People live off vanity  
__And show off their eggs.__  
_


	106. Kaadu

**Kaadu (Gungan Army officer mounts)**

_Gungans bond with them,  
__Otoh Gunga uses them  
__As officers' mounts.__  
_


	107. Krayt Dragon

**Krayt Dragon (menace to Sand People)**

_Vicious, ferocious,  
__The bane of Tusken Raiders,  
__But also their prize.__  
_


	108. Lannik

**Lannik (Even Piell)**

_Fierce and clear thinking,  
__A history of combat,  
__Honor and courage.__  
_


	109. Muun

**Muun (San Hill)**

_Such mammon lovers,  
__Talented at mathematics,  
__Afraid to take risks.__  
_


	110. Nosaurian

**Nosaurian (Bomo Greenbark and General Rootrock)**

_Bipedal reptiles  
__Color-blind and flashing mouths  
__Export rikknit eggs.__  
_


	111. Ongree

**Ongree (Pablo-Jill and Coleman Kcaj)**

_Bizarre-looking things,  
__Seeing from many angles  
__Weigh all perspectives.__  
_


	112. Opee Sea Killer

**Opee Sea Killer (fish of Naboo)**

_Aggressive monsters,  
__Very territorial  
__And resilient.__  
_


	113. Selonian

**Selonian (Zonder)**

_Serious-minded,  
__Concerned with their "dens," the group  
__Outweighs one alone.__  
_


	114. Shi'ido

**Shi'ido (Po Nudo's aide)**

_Shape-shifting people  
__Able to change size and mass,  
__Traveling through space.__  
_


	115. Skakoan

**Skakoan (Wat Tambor)**

_Methane-breathing snails,  
__Hateful and xenophobic,  
__Experts with techno.__  
_


	116. Umbaran

**Umbaran (Sly Moore and Mee Deechi)**

_The "Shadow People"  
__Influence other people  
__And are ambitious.__  
_


	117. Yoda's species

**Yoda's species (Yoda and Yaddle)**

_Famed Jedi Masters,  
__Compassionate and funny  
__With strange tastes in food.__  
_


	118. Yuzzum

**Yuzzum (Joh Yowza)**

_Primitive beings  
__Communicate with singing  
__And live near Ewoks.__  
_


	119. Zeltron

**Zeltron (Vianna D'Pow and Deliah Blue)**

_As pleasure seekers  
__They are empathic folks and  
__Very attractive.__  
_


	120. Gree

**Gree (my namesake)**

_A caste-based Enclave  
__And hieroglyphic tattoos  
__Mark my species' name.__  
_


End file.
